


Without A Word

by RubyLipsStarryEyes



Series: In a Manor of Speaking [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Nook, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romantic Fluff, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes/pseuds/RubyLipsStarryEyes
Summary: Lucius reflects as they go to bed
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: In a Manor of Speaking [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950238
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Without A Word

**Author's Note:**

> Belatedly written for Hermione’s Nook Flufftober fest on Facebook. 
> 
> Oct 13 prompt- Falling asleep together

If you’d asked Lucius what his favorite time of day was before, he’d have said high noon. He appreciated the lack of shadows, the warmth of the sun at its zenith, and the way the bright light filtered through even on the cloudiest of days. 

But that was  _ before.  _ Before he found the simple pleasure that was slipping between the sheets to join Hermione, or Severus, or on rare occasions that they beat him to bed, both of his lovers. But the best was being the first to bed, and being joined by two warm bodies— one soft curves and one hard angles, both of which could make his cock harden near instantly when they pressed their nakedness into his own, or into each other. 

The three of them each had their own living spaces, but it was becoming increasingly rare that they didn’t share a bed at night. They most often found themselves in the white room that they’d first shared that now belonged to Hermione. The white decor made a stunning backdrop for her tanned skin and halo of curls, and Lucius would never tire of the picture it made when she rode Severus’ face, his jet black hair spilling from between her thighs. He could never resist joining them, worshipping her perfect breasts as she writhed from Severus’ sharp, talented tongue. He would also never complain when that tongue turned to him, dancing up and down his shaft as Hermione kissed him so deeply he could feel it in his soul as well as in the tightening of his balls. 

Only slightly less often did they find themselves in his own bedroom, the jewel-toned bedclothes contrasting sharply against his own skin as he and Severus took turns fucking Hermione while simultaneously being filled with each other’s cocks. There was nothing quite like being balls deep in a witch while also having one’s arse stretched and prostate stroked. It was an overload of pleasurable sensation that left his body wrung out like nothing else ever had. Those were the nights he knew he’d sleep well, regardless of whatever else was happening in the world outside of the manor. 

It was a rare treat when they ended up in Severus’ bed, and he ended up tied up with various toys testing his limits in the best ways, with Hermione doting on him or tied up alongside him. 

He found it mildly intriguing though, that none of them seemed to have preference for where they fell asleep— not just in which bedroom, but in which order they lay together. It didn’t matter if he was between Severus and Hermione, or on the edge next to only one of them. As long as he could touch them both, he was content— a sentiment that the other two seemed to share. They never slept in the same order two nights in a row, though it wasn’t necessarily by design. It just so happened that they rotated through like a pre agreed upon roster, though unless Severus and Hermione had left him out of it, no such agreement had ever been made. 

This particular night, Lucius had been the first to retire, sliding into his deep plum colored sheets with a sigh. He had a pounding headache from the mental exhaustion that came with a full day of board meetings and expense reports, so he stretched out on his back, the smooth, cool, Egyptian Cotton sheets soothing against his naked body. Even with his eyes closed, he knew that Severus was the next one to enter the room. He could hear the carefully measured steps, the swish of his billowing robes, and the sigh as he shed them.

Severus slid into bed beside Lucius without a word, though it was scarcely a minute before his hand was working up over Lucius’ left pectoral, his long, slender fingers tracing every curve and line of his chest and shoulder, up his neck until he reached his ear, stroking and rubbing the delicate skin until Lucius shuddered, and opened his eyes. 

Severus lay on his right side, facing Lucius with his head laying against his bicep, his arm folded beneath his head despite the numerous pillows available to him. His onyx eyes were trained on Lucius’ face, and for a moment he remembered what it was like, before Hermione had joined them. It had been sharp angles and sharper words, harsh fucking and minimal affection. It hadn’t been bad— it had worked for them. Without that stage, Lucius doubted either of them would have been ready for Hermione with her soft curves and gentle words, her insistence on lovemaking along with fucking, and abundant affection between all three of them. 

Now, Severus’ fingers trailed over his skin like a prayer, and Lucius rolled to face him, pressing the lengths of their bodies together; chest to chest, thigh to thigh, cock to cock. Lucius’ cock had begun to fill when Severus first slipped between the sheets, but he really hadn’t intended on any sexual congress this night. He just longed to feel the closeness that came with occupying the same space as his friend and lover. Despite his own achingly hard cock, Severus seemed to understand, because his hand laced through Lucius’ hair, his thumb rubbing the tension from his temple. 

Lucius was so lost to the soothing ministrations that he neglected to hear Hermione’s entrance, but a flash of cold air heralded her arrival, followed quickly by her bare breasts and stomach pressing against his back. Her small, soft hands brushed his hair away from his shoulders and neck, followed by light, barely-there kisses across his back. Her right hand snaked around Lucius’ waist, searching out Severus’ hip as she did so. 

Lucius’ body hummed with the kind of quiet, calm energy that only comes with complete and total relaxation, and a sigh left his lips. Severus chuckled, and Hermione’s arm flexed as she squeezed Severus’ hip. 

Severus and Hermione continued their gentle attentions as Lucius relaxed further into their shared hold, slipping into sleep without a word spoken between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Series is all one sorry- I’ll fix and reorder later- yada yada blah blah blah you get the idea. Love you all, comments and kudos keep me writing


End file.
